To Protect The Children
by MarleySirius
Summary: Sirius has been arranged to marry Andromeda, but he refuses against his parents. But his parents are trying to save him, he just can't see it... Not until it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, the characters aren't mine, but JKRowlings, hope you like this fanfic, comment to help me out :)**

Sirius Orion Black sat quietly at the dinner table; his parents spoke quietly so that he was unable to decipher what they were talking about. Regulus gently kicked his knee to grab his attention. His grey eyes pierced Sirius, as if to tell him something. Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat and he looked around to his parents who had their attention on the two boys, "Sirius, Regulus, we need to talk with you" their father said, he put down the knife and fork as did the two brothers, "Sirius, we understand that you're not in Slytherin and all, but we do advise you, when it comes to marriage, you should marry your cousin Andromeda". The world seemed to stop and Sirius stared at his father, "no" he said and he could see his father's eye twitch in irritation, "Sirius, I'm not asking, I'm telling you".

"And I'm telling you no".

Orion glared at the eldest son with anger, "Sirius, now is not the time to start something".

"I'm not the one starting it, you were the one who spoke –".

Suddenly Orion was out of his chair and making his way around the table. Regulus whimpered in fear and Sirius had jumped out of his seat, moving away from Orion. Sirius was in his last year and was no as tall as his father, "don't play around with me, you'll be marrying your cousin".

"Over my dead body".

Sirius shot back at him and he saw his father smirk at him, "don't joke about _that_ Sirius, I can kill you". Sirius backed away until he was at the door, "don't come down until we call you" Walburga sneered at him and Sirius didn't hesitate to leave the room. The halls were filled with portraits of earlier Black family members, god he hated them so much.  
The room was small, the old hag decided to move him out of his own bedroom; he sat on the bed crossed legged. His curly brown hair was tied up in a bun. There was a knock on the door and Sirius looked up, even though the stranger wasn't allowed in, the door opened. Framing his father, "what do you want?" Sirius asked in disdain and his father sighed, "Sirius, you need to be mature about this".

"I am being mature, you're not!"

Orion rolled his eyes, the wedding arrangement will be made –".

"Why not marry me to fucking Bellatrix?"

Orion was shocked from hearing his son swear, "Sirius –".

"Shut up, I hate, you're not my father!"

Suddenly Orion had lunged forward, grabbing his son by his hair and pulling his off the bed, Sirius attempted to pull himself free, "get off me!" Sirius yelled, "don't you dare say that ever again!"

"What, you're not my father?"

Sirius teased him who sends him kneeling in front of his father, "you're my son and will always be my son!"

"Well you treat me like shit and you expect me to just play along, you're not father to me!"

Sirius could help but cry just a little, "stop… Sirius stop" he heard his father say gently whilst his grip loosens, "what?" Sirius shot back, "stop crying it shows that you're weak".

"Are you sure about that or maybe because I've held on for so long that I can't handle it anymore?"

Sirius managed to rip himself out of his father's grip and he was standing again, "leave me alone, I hate you, and I always will, and when you die, I won't pay for your graves, and you'll rot away just like me". The room had gone silent; Orion stared at Sirius in pure shock. Then he left, Orion left his son alone in the room.

Later that night Sirius had owled Andromeda, she had head of the news and wasn't happy either, though they loved each other as cousins, Andromeda was sweeter than her sisters. Regulus had crept up from behind him, "Sirius?" Sirius jumped in his seat and hid the letter, "what're you doing?"

"None of your business".

"I'm your brother, I should know".

"That doesn't prove anything".

Sirius pushed past his younger brother, "Sirius you can't go against the marriage" Regulus said and Sirius stopped in his tracks before turning to his younger brother, "stop talking, you don't know anything about marriage". Regulus sighed, "It's better than Bellatrix or Narcissa" he pointed out, which was true, but Sirius didn't want an arranged marriage. It was killing him from the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, "I can't believe that stupid boy" he heard Walburga screech. God he hated her, he didn't marry her because he loved her, and it was all arranged. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Walburga who was pacing back and forth, "why can't you let Bellatrix have him, she wants him so bad –".

"Walburga, we can't do that, I know how much you hate him, but we can't… She'll kill him I just know she will".

He looked away from her, staring into the fireplace, he felt the couch dip as his wife sat next to him, "might be fine if she kills him". Orion clenched his jaw as he continued to stare at the fire, "saves us the money, and we'll have one mouth to feed, a mouth that will do what we say –".

Orion sprung up, catching his wife off guard, "I need to go to sleep, we all do" he whispered. He stormed up the stairs but slowed down instantly when he reached Sirius's room, there was a shuffling sound, but Orion wasn't so sure if he should go in. Curiosity got the better of him and he sneaked in, only to gawk in horror at his son. Sirius's hair was no longer the long hair that he knew, but now too short to tie a pony tail in, "Sirius!" He yelled, starling his son who dropped the scissors, "how dare you?" Orion lunged towards him, grabbing him by his arm and shaking him, "oh what, now you're in charge of my hair now?" Sirius spat at him. Rage boiled inside Orion as he raised his hand in order to slap his son, "go ahead, hit me, then I'll report you for abuse, then you'll never be seen to be fit to raise a child!" Orion stopped, Sirius was correct, if he hit him, then he could easily dob him in and he'd lose his entire family. Orion snarled at him and pushed him away, "you're making it very difficult Sirius Orion –".

"Don't call me Orion, I don't want that name, it's a disgrace, you're a disgrace –".

The room echoed with the sound of the slap, Orion stood still, his eyes were wide with fear. Sirius had backed away in shock, his cheek grew red from where Orion had hit him, "you hit me" Orion heard his son whisper, "Sirius" Orion took a step towards him, his hands out in front of him, "get out..".  
Though Orion didn't listen to Sirius most of the time, he didn't hesitate to leave that room. Walburga had made her way up the stairs, "oh, glad to meet you up here, what's the matter?"

"You don't want to know, so come on, we need some rest.

Sirius had slipped past his parents in the morning; he was planning on going out with James. Regulus had asked to come with him as well, "what, had a change of heart suddenly?" Sirius asked darkly and Regulus backed away from him.  
When James had met him he could see the shock on his school friend's face, "Padfoot, what'd you do to your hair?"

"What'd you think I did to it, I cut it of course".

"Yeah, but why?"

"To show my parents that I'm not like them, that I'm never gonna be like them".

James shrugged before getting a table and ordering, "so where do you think you're first job would be?"

"Dunno, hopefully as an Aurora".

"Sirius, it's so hard to get such a job, you need to be really good".

James halted to a stop as he saw a smirk appear on his friend's face, "oh alright Sirius, I know you're good, but you're not _that_ good". Sirius sighed, "James, will you promise not to freak out? Something happened at home". James sat up and waited, "I've got an arranged marriage".

"Shit man; are you for real, who're marrying?"

"Andromeda my cousin".

Sirius couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look on James's face, "your cousin, you're going to marry your own blood, oh that's gross!" Sirius rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "James, you're not making me feel any better than what I really am, I don't agree with this either remember". James nodded, "gods the boys are gonna flip when they hear this" James said, "no, don't tell them, they mustn't know" Sirius added and James frowned, "why, you'll want backup". Sirius shook his head, "no it's okay". Sirius knew he could do this, he just needed some time.

Regulus stopped in the hall when he heard his father whispering sharply, he could just hear him, "no Bellatrix, you can't have him, now don't push it or you'll make me wild!" Regulus raised his eyebrows in shock, what was happening? He continued down the hall. The door to the room that his father was in suddenly opened, "Regulus" Orion's voice boomed through the halls and the young boy turned to his father, "yes sir?"

"Come in, I need to speak to you, it's about your brother, but you mustn't tell him anything until the time is right".

Regulus wasn't so sure on what was happening, but it had something to do with Sirius, and he wanted to help.

Sirius had returned home, his ears were cold, not use to being naked to the world. Regulus greeted him by the stairs, his eyes showed something, but Sirius couldn't decipher what. Walburga was in the all, her beady eyes trained on him, "Sirius" she said and he was quite surprised that she even spoke to him, "Bellatrix wants to speak to you –".

"Tell her that I'm not interested in what she wants".

Sirius glared at his mother who went purple with rage, "shut up you rat, now go and talk to her!" Wait, she was in the house at this very moment? Sirius frowned and followed to where his mother pointed, "hurry up and don't dawdle" she sneered after him and he dawdled, just to piss her off. It wasn't Bellatrix who was in the room, it was Narcissa, her dark hair was tied up in a nice ponytail, and her eyes showed otherwise. "Narcissa" Sirius said to her, she smiled, something she hadn't don't to him for ages, "Sirius, we need to talk, I knocked out Bella so she wouldn't come".

"You need a lot of explaining to so then" Sirius lowered his voice, making sure that his mother wasn't listening in. "You're in danger alright, you must stay away from my family".

"Good, it's not like I wanted to be near them – well I won't leave Andy behind, I may love her, but not enough to ruin her life" Sirius added and Narcissa nodded, "you need to leave this household as well, your mother won't hesitate to give you away".

"Give me away, away to whom?"

But Narcissa shook her head, "I need to go, don't listen to them alright, you need to leave, take Regulus with you, you both are in danger!"

"Wait, who's they?"

But she had apparated out and at that very moment his mother walked in with a triumphed look, but only for a few seconds when she saw her son standing there, "what the hell are you still doing here?" She snarled questionably at him and he shrugged with a smirk, "dunno, I'm your son, I live here, did you bump your head?" He joked, but shut his mouth when she pulled out her wand, "you little disgrace" she sneered at him, "that's enough!" Orion walked in from behind her, "Walburga, put that wand away, Sirius, come with me" Orion motioned for Sirius to follow. Sirius poked his tongue out before following his dad down the hall. Orion made sure that no one was listening before giving him a ticket, "what's this?" Sirius asked, "it's a ticket you idiot, what else? You need to get out of her, pack your bags, take Regulus with you, you two aren't safe –".

"What's Regulus got to do with this?"

"His time isn't up yet, but yours is, you need to take him away".

Sirius looked down at the ticket and back up to his father's grey eyes, "uh… Thanks?" Sirius said under uncertainty before leaving his father to get his things.

Regulus was in his room, packing his bags, "he told you too as well, what happened?" Sirius asked, but his brother ignored me, "you're gonna have to listen to me alright" Regulus said and Sirius scoffed at him, "oh really, and what makes you think that?"

"Because I know the way".

"Very funny, now tell me what's happened".

"Oh I'll tell you, just until we're safe and away from this place alright".

Sirius could take that, so he began to gather his things. Suddenly the door to the room swung open, framing their mother, "what on hells earth are you two doing?" She looked at the bags on the bed, "oh you're not planning on leaving are you?" She took a step towards the boys, blocking their chance of escape, "mother, what are you doing?" Regulus asked in fear, but Sirius knew that something was up, their mother wanted something to happen and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Sirius slowly grabbed his bag and held onto his brother, "protecting your brother will not do anything" she sneered at him, "Oh yes it will! Reggy grab your bag, Regulus didn't hesitate and both of them apparated out of the house. Boy was Regulus gonna have to explain well.


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus's knees ached after being scaped across the hard road, the brothers had apparated away from Grimmauld Place and were now a few streets away, "I can't believe we did that" Regulus whispered. Sirius groaned as he got up onto his feet, "I'd never thought I could do that, but I did, now come on" Regulus watched as Sirius grabbed his bag and began walking, stopping for a few seconds to look back, "well, what're you waiting for? Come on" Sirius called to him and Regulus shook out if his stupor and grabbed his bag, following his big brother down the dimly lit street, "are we going to James?" Regulus asked but Sirius shook his head, "I'm not gonna go yet, I need to let him know that we've got no home, I know a place we can go, just follow me" Sirius said.  
They had walked for a mere few hours and Regulus was about to explode with anger until Sirius suddenly stopped, "alright we're here" he said with a cheerful tone. Regulus moved out from behind his brother to see some kind of a cubby house, "what is this?" He asked out of curiosity and Sirius chuckled, "a cubby house Reggy, honestly I thought you'd know what this is. James and I use to hang out here when we were younger, but we rarely visit this place, since he's got his eye mostly on Lily now, we can bunk here for the night or two, depending on how the plan works out". Regulus couldn't help but smile at his brother, once Sirius had his eye on something, he won't stop.

Orion sipped his drink, trying to ignore Walburga's screeching in the hall, "how dare they apparate from here, they have no right!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Orion asked after he sipped his tea, his wife came barging in, her brown eyes grew darker, "I'm pretty damn sure Orion, now, would you have any clue where they'd have gone?"

"I wouldn't know Wally, there's no point on trying to find them, and they'll come back".

She glared at him, "they will never return, and Sirius as my poor baby!"

Orion sighed, ever since Sirius had been put into Gryffindor all hell had broken loose in this household, but it wasn't his fault and Orion knew that. Kreacher came waddling in, sometimes Orion felt some pity for the house elf, but he could be a real annoyance when he wanted to be, "master wants more tea?"

"It's alright Kreacher, go and have a rest, you'll need it".

He could see the hesitation In the house elf's eyes, "go on, you're not gonna get in trouble", with that the elf was gone, leaving Orion alone with his wife, who stormed in, "where's the ratty rag elf?" She asked and Orion shrugged, "I sent him off to have a rest".

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I can Walburga, now shut up!"

She sat down in anger, "why am I married to you?" She sneered at him and Orion sat up, a new fire had started, "I'm asking the same question as well honey, you're not really a spring chicken to me, if I'd had the chance, I would've killed you".

"You wouldn't dare –".

"Oh wouldn't dare? I wouldn't dare to kill off your stupid cat!"

Walburga gawked at him, "you killed Malory?"

"Yes I killed your damn cat, because it was a nuisance!"

Both wizards were up, their wands pointing at each other. A huge rift in the marriage, the worst you can have. Suddenly there was a snap and Andromeda was standing in between them, tears streaming down her face, "Andy?" Orion was surprised that he even called her that, "please sir, I don't want to marry, and I'm not ready!" She rushed over to Orion, gripping his arm and attempting to hug him. Orion looked up at Walburga incredulously and Walburga looked at the girl in disgust, "please uncle Orion you can't do this to me, you can't do this to Sirius!" Her grip tightened and Orion hissed in pain, "Get your filthy hands off my husband!" He heard Walburga shriek and Orion closed his eyes for a few seconds, "Walburga shut up for a second" he snarled at her before breaking away from his niece, "come, sit down" he brought her over to the kitchen chair, "I know this is hard for you to take in" he said, "but you're gonna have to do this".

"But why, I don't wanna end up like… you".

Orion felt a pang of pain course through his body, it was because she was right, that it hurt me, "Sirius won't be harsh, he never is –".

"Oh god no, that didn't come out right, I know Sirius won't hurt me, but… I don't want to marry, not yet".

Orion looked up at his wife and she glared at him before leaving the room, "Andy, I need to talk to you about this marriage, it's important, but don't tell Sirius".

"Why can't I tell him?"

"Because if you do, he'll think otherwise and try to tackle the situation head on, and he'll kill himself".

Sirius lit up his wand and examined the inside of the cubby house, "it's just the way we left it funny enough" Sirius said. Regulus sat on his made out bed, "this is stupid, I won't to go home" he complained and Sirius cocked his eyebrow at him, "are you sure about that?" He asked and Regulus closed his mouth, remembering what their mother was like minutes before they apparated away. "So what we'll do tomorrow is find James and talk to him" Sirius said. It was morning and the streets were dimly lit by the sun now, "it's so cold" Regulus said and Sirius exhaled, watching his breath float away, "I like it that way" he replied, "come, we need to head off" Sirius began walking to the Potter's house.

Remus was there, his scar had gotten worse, but the smile was still the same as ever, "Sirius, are you alright?" He asked and Sirius gave him a hearty man hug, "I'm alright, an away from home with my little brother".

"James told me that you were to get married…"

"I told him not to tell you, what the hell?"

Remus shrugged, "he was worried about you, and to be truthful, if you told me and not the others, I would've told them anyway". Sirius leaned back and sighed, "Alright, well, I'm not doing so well and I want to get out of the marriage, but I don't know what to do, they're already arranging the whole damn thing".

"I wouldn't know what to do myself".

James appeared and gave him a grin, "you can always stay with us… Wait, where's your stuff?"

"I'm in the cubby house, the one we use to go in".

James couldn't help but smile, "I had a feeling that you'd never forget that place, anyway, bring your stuff" he said.  
Sirius and Regulus rushed back to the cubby house, only to realize that there was someone there. Their cousin, Andromeda.


	4. Chapter 4

"What'd you mean we have to get married?" Sirius roared at his cousin, Andromeda sighed and raked her fingers through her hair, "you just have to trust me" she replied and Sirius shook his head, "how can I trust you when you're keeping something from me?" He was right about that, there was a dark secret and behind this, "Okay, I'll tell you this, the reason why you're not allowed is because you'll end up taking the bull by its horns and that's a very dangerous thing to do".

"You're damn right I'm gonna grab the bull by its horns, don't forget chopping off its tail!"

"Sirius you're acting so immature right now!"

He closed his mouth, "so what're you gonna do now?" He asked and she sighed, "what're _we_ gonna do?" She corrected him, James and Remus exchanged worried looks, "so you're not gonna tell us?" James asked and Andromeda shook her head, "not yet, it's too dangerous, but Sirius, I'm warning you, and don't do anything stupid and stay away from the family for now".

"What about you?"

"I'm fine; it's you who's in danger".

With that, she apparated out of the room, "well that was intense, mind you she's pretty" James said and Sirius glared daggers at him, "stay away from her okay" he warned before sitting down on the couch, "I was only kidding Padfoot, anyway who wants a drink?" James went over to the kitchen, "I'm in danger, what could I possibly up against?"

Regulus shifted in his seat uncomfortably, catching Sirius's attention, "Reggy, you're hiding something from me" Sirius said, Regulus cursed to himself as his brother placed him in the limelight. "I don't know anything, dad just told me to pack".

"You were too confident about packing though, don't you like Grimmauld Place?" Sirius asked and Regulus glared at him, "don't screw with me Sirius" he warned his older brother. James had returned with some floating cups behind him, "so guys, mum and dad were wondering if you guys would like to go out for dinner tonight, if not we could always eat in –".

"We can always go out, don't let us stop you".

Remus waved his hand at James, "well we're not leaving you behind, you're all coming with us".

"I've got some money, I can pay" Sirius said, but James shook his head, "dinner's on us tonight, you can pay us back later".

The restaurant was fine dining, which mean a lot of money, Sirius couldn't help but feel guilty, he hadn't had enough money to pay them back, even though James told him that his parents were paying. They sat near the window and Sirius watched as his little brother stared out the window. "So Sirius, James told us about the situation at home" Mr Potter said, and he could see the concern written all over the older wizards face, "oh don't worry, I can handle it –".

"Sirius, arranged marriages were very hard to handle, there's no need to fake it" Mrs Potter interrupted him and Sirius couldn't help but look down at the porcelain plate, loss of words. "Don't worry mate, we'll be by your side, we won't let it happen, even your brother is with us, isn't that right Reggy?" Regulus spun his head around to them, he opened his mouth for a few seconds before retreating and Sirius knew it, he _was_ hiding something. But right now they were in a public place, he hadn't to do it when they were alone, Sirius was on edge because of all the secrets around him. Who knows, he might be in big trouble.

Bellatrix Black examined her wand; her brown curly hair was placed in a high ponytail, "so what of Sirius?" She asked, Narcissa squirmed in her seat, "I don't know anything yet… Why?"

"Narcissa, why do I have a feeling you're against me?"

She glared at Bellatrix, "what're you talking about; I'm not against you at all!"

Bellatrix raised her eyebrow at her, knowing that her sister was lying. But whatever the cause, she was going to have to get her hands on her cousin and bring him to the Tom. "You wouldn't know where to look?" Narcissa said and Bellatrix smiled evilly, "I know exactly where he is, and I'll get him now".

The food was amazing, Regulus couldn't help but smile at himself as he had finished his meal, "we're planning on going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, you interested?" Mr Potter asked and the boys nodded, "we're never too old for Hogsmeade!" Remus blurted out and James chuckled, "god Moony, you sound so immature, where's the Moony I know?"  
Outside the moon was starting to disappear behind the clouds, the restaurant wasn't that far from the Potter home, "Reggy, you need to tell me what's up" Sirius whispered to his brother and Regulus threw him a confused look, "don't play games with me" Sirius added, his eyes were wide with seriousness, "Sirius, now's not the time, I'm tired –".

"Yeah well aren't we all?"

Sirius snapped at him and Regulus moved away from him, "calm down alright", he quickened his pace and Sirius had to rush after him.  
All the boys stayed in the living room, dressed in the sleepwear, "have you contacted Lily yet?" Sirius asked and James nodded, "yeah, and she was a little freaked out that I even had her number". The boys burst out laughing, "so you're not going back home huh?" Remus said and Sirius nodded, "dad told me to leave, but he never said I should return".

"Fair enough".

"Mind you I need to get a job".

"We all do".

Sirius stared sympathetically at Remus, who was hunched over, being a werewolf made it ten times harder for him to find employment/ "Guys, it's getting cold" Regulus suddenly said and the boys quietened down, the lights started flicking and the boys instantly took out their wands, "stay close guys" James said. Suddenly there was a snapping sound and the boys turned to a dark figure standing near the window. Sirius's heart almost stopped beating as the intruder stopped, "so, where's my wonderful cousin?" Bellatrix's said with an evil grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr and Mrs Potter had raced into the room, only to stop when they saw the young girl, "stay back, or else I'll have to kill you" Bellatrix warned them. Her eyes landed on Sirius, who glared her, "ah, there you, now don't fight me, it'll only make things worse for yourself" she replied, but he didn't move, "come on Sirius Tom doesn't like waiting".

"Who's Tom?" Sirius asked and Bellatrix sneered at him, "You can ask questions later!" She stalked towards him, but James, along with the rest had blocked her path, "you're not taking him" James said dangerously and Bellatrix cackled, "oh you poor boy, thinking you can protect Sirius, well remember this, you can't always be around to protect him, now stand aside!" She pointed her wand at him, but he didn't move, "James, I can handle her" Sirius said. He brought out his wand, "I'm not going with you, so you'd better leave before I hex you to oblivion" he snarled at her and she sighed, "oh you can be very difficult Sirius" she quickly waved her wand and conjured up a snake, it happened to so fast as it wrapped around Sirius's neck, choking him, "Sirius!" He heard Mr Potter yell, the room was lit up as the boys threw hex's her way, but Bellatrix had lunged to Sirius, who was now on his knees, attempting to rip the snake away, her hand on his forehead pulling his head back and exposing his neck. The snake was perched on his shoulder, ready to strike when commanded, "Make one move and he gets the bite!" She screeched, rage boiled inside of Sirius, but he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough to get away, "now, I'm gonna leave, and if you follow, I will kill him, it wouldn't matter if he was alive or not for the process" she sneered, what was she going on about? Suddenly he felt he pulling on hi naval and he began to panic as the boys disappeared from his sight. He was in big trouble now.

"Sirius!" James screamed as he rushed forward, tears streaming down his face. Remus had caught him, "James calm down, we're not gonna get anywhere if we panic!" He yelled whilst pulling James up, Regulus was shaking in fear, oh god he hope Sirius wasn't going to do anything stupid, "don't worry, we'll contact the Ministry" Mr Potter said as he rushed over to the phone. The boys kept their wands out, "Reggy, you think she's gonna kill him?" James asked, but to be honest Regulus didn't want to speak, because he knew that she would, if things got out of hand by just a little bit. "She said that it wouldn't matter if he was alive during the process, what the hell was she doing?" Remus asked, "We have to go to her house!" James said, "Are you crazy, and get killed?" Remus shot back and James raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, "James, just calm down, your parents are getting help".

"Yeah, but what would happen if they're too late?"

Sirius laded with a thud on the hard stone floor, he groaned in pain and looked up at his cousin, "what're you doing?" He snarled at her, but she ignored him, "my lord, I have Sirius" she spoke and Sirius turned his head to see who she was talking to. A young man stood a few metres away, he looked at Sirius and smile, "well hello there Sirius, do forgive me for the horrible mistreatment whilst coming here" he glared at Bellatrix who seem to shrunk away in sadness, "who're you?" Sirius asked and he laughed, "Tom Riddle, how do you not know me?"

"I wouldn't want to know you anyway".

The smile was wiped off his face, "anyway, Bellatrix, get him ready, we haven't got much time". Sirius felt her grab his arm and pull him up, "don't dawdle, or I'll have no choice but to kill you" she threatened him.

Narcissa watched from the distance in fear as Bellatrix escorted Sirius away, Andromeda watched by her side, "oh god, we need to get married quickly" she whispered, and Narcissa nodded, "don't worry, we're gonna have to try and get to him".

"Why does she want Sirius?"

Andromeda had realised that she had no clue why it had to be him? Narcissa turned to her, her eyes dull, "he is Pure", and Andromeda frowned at her, "aren't we all?"

"No, he's Pure, as in, he isn't tainted, not yet… Well to be honest, you're Pure as well".

"You're not making is easier for me".

"What I'm saying is that, you two, including Regulus isn't married, I'm not Pure because I'm engaged to Lucius, my blood is tainted in a way, but you and Sirius along with his brother are still clean and Tom needs your blood to keep his body alive so that he would finish what he must do". Andromeda felt her skin crawl, "so what, we're gonna die, is that it?" She asked and Narcissa nodded, "oh god, no, I don't want Sirius to die!"

"Then you won't have any problem helping me save him".

Narcissa said, Andromeda stopped, "why're you helping me?"

"Because you're my sister and no matter what you do, if you marry a half blood of muggle born, you're still my sister and I'll always love and protect you".

Andromeda felt numb, "alright, lets save Sirius!"

James paced back and forth across the polished floor of the Ministry, Mrs Potter had to grab his arm in order to stop him, "sweetie calm down you need to stop worrying" she said to him. Remus examined the area, the place was amazing, and he tugged at the collar on his neck. Every time he stepped into the Ministry, he'd have to wear the werewolf collar, "take that off" he turned to Regulus, who was so much shorter than him, "pardon?"

"I said take it off, the collar".

Regulus pointed to the collar around his neck, "I can't, it's against the Law here –".

"Just take the damn thing off, you're not turning into a bloody werewolf now, it's not the bloody full moon tonight!"

Remus stepped back from Regulus in shock; the young boy collected himself before apologizing, "there's no need for you to have it on, that's all" he added. Remus kept the collar on because he couldn't get it off anyway. A lady appeared, "so you've got a kidnapping… Sirius Orion Black –".

"It's just Sirius Black, he hates his middle name".

James jumped in and his mother jabbed him, the lady shot him an amused grin, "anyway, you say he was kidnapped by his cousin?" Mr Potter nodded, "are you sure he was just being immature?" She asked and James frowned at her, "no we're sure, his family is horrible to him, he's gonna be dead in an hours' time!"

"Are you certain of that?"

"Well, no I'm not, but she's crazy!"

The lady took off her glasses and sighed, "We're here only to treat the seriousness of kidnapping –".

"She held out her wand and used her snake conjurer to kidnap him; she threatened to kill my parents!"

A smile crept across her face, "now that's more like it" she said as she starting writing some things down, "Bellatrix Black, ah, I know here and I understand, we'll get back to you in an hour's time" she said before rushing off. Remus patted James on the shoulder, "that was a close one, by the looks of it the first few minutes she didn't believe you" he said and James shook his head, "they need to be quicker, for all we know Sirius might be dead".

Sirius fell back against the hard stone walls, his head was throbbing. Bellatrix had her wand on him, "don't struggle, I'm going to check your blood".

"Why on earth do you need to check my blood?"

Sirius spat at her as she approached, pulling out her knife, "Bella, stop, get away from me!" Sirius yelled as she rushed away from her, but she cornered him. The knife hit his back and Sirius yelped in pain and shock, then he felt warm lips touch his wound on his back, "what the fuck?" Sirius tried to push back, an attempt to push her off him, "she sucked up the blood and licked her lips, "it's fine; don't go doing anything to dirty it" she snarled at him. Blood was smeared on her cheek through the struggle. "You're disgusting!" Sirius screamed at her she played with her curls, "you'll be just as disgusting as me when Tom is finished with you" she snarled back at him before turning her back on him and leaving. Sirius's back was hurting a little, but it was so bad that he would drop unconscious from it all. He looked around the room, it was dark, "Lumos" he whispered and his wand activated, before he wasn't allowed to use it, but now he was able to gain access, now it was time to try and find a way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Orion lay in bed, the covers reached his waist, and Walburga was reading a book next to him, "Where do you think they've gone?" She asked him for the hundredth time, and he rolled his eyes, "for crying out loud if I'd know, I would've gone there hours ago" he snapped at her, "I was just asking you prick!" She shot back at him before continuing with the book she was ready. Deep down, Orion feared for his two sons. Suddenly there was a snapping sound, Orion hadn't moved, but Walburga was screaming and attempting to pull the covers over her, "oh calm down you witch!" He yelled at her when he saw who had so suddenly appeared in their room, "Narcissa, Andy, what're you doing here, is everything alright?" Orion asked in concern and Andromeda shook her head, "she's got Sirius" Narcissa's voice seemed to echo in his head, "what?"

"Bellatrix track Sirius down and now she has him".

He sprung out of bed, "did she hurt him?"

"No, not that I know of, it was twenty minutes ago that I saw him".

Orion raked his fingers through his hair, "take me to him!" But Narcissa looked frightened, "I can't, I don't know what would happen if she saw you".

"Does it look like I care?"

Andromeda sighed, "I want to save him as well, but we can't get to him". Orion growled in frustration, "By god your sister is a right nutter, where are your parents?"

"They're home… But I don't think –".

"You can stay with Walburga, I'm gonna have a word!"

With that, Orion had apparated to their house. Cygnus was sitting at the table when Orion approached, "Orion, oh boy am I glad to see you –" he fell back as Orion struck him across the face, Cygnus swore out aloud, nursing his bleeding nose, "what the fuck, what's gotten into you?"

"You're daughter has gotten into me, that's what!"

Orion roared at him, "which one?"

"Oh don't play games with me you idiot, which one do you think?" Cygnus's eyes grew wide, "what did Bella do?"

"She stole my son, and god knows if he's alive now!"

"Oh god Orion, I'm sorry –".

"Sorry won't cut it, you should've controlled Bellatrix, she's mad!"

Druella appeared; she frowned at him, "Cygnus!" She noticed his bleeding nose, "Orion, how dare you?" She snarled at him as she tried to heal Cygnus's nose, "no I deserve it honey, it's Bella, and she took Sirius". She stopped, "oh no" was all Orion heard.

Sirius was on his knees, in front of Tom, who examined the knife in his hand, "don't struggle, if you do it'll hurt even more" he said and Sirius spat at him, "go to hell" he said. Tom laughed, "I'm hell itself!" Suddenly he grabbed his wand, knocking Sirius onto his stomach, "ah, lovely Bella has already cut you for me, thank you" he said, the knife went over the healing wound and Sirius yelped in pain, "get off you asshole!" Sirius squirmed, but Tom kneed him in the back, "stop moving, I need to drink your blood!" He snarled the knife cutting into him more.

James switched back on when two people arrived, "we've tracked him down".

"How'd you do that?"

"James had to ask, a man stepped us, "we track all wizards, it's not something you should know, but anyway, we've got security going out, don't worry, and we'll have your brother back". James opened his mouth to correct him, but decided not to, Sirius was his brother no matter what. "I suggest you stay here and sit tight, we're going to get him" the lady said before they quickly hurried off. Suddenly there was a snap and James turned to see who had apparated, it only took him a few seconds to realise that Regulus wasn't with them anymore.

Sirius felt drained as Tom sucked more blood out, "does he taste good master?" He heard Bellatrix ask, "he's amazing, so much Pure power!" There was a loud snap and everyone turned to see who had appeared, "get away from my brother!" Regulus yelled, "Ah, so glad you can join us, how is it that you found us?" Bellatrix sneered at him, "the same way the Ministry has found you, now get off my brother you're killing him!" Regulus screamed, his eyes darting down to Sirius, who was pal as a ghost and barely moving from the sudden loss of blood. Tom pushed himself off Sirius to face Regulus, "ah, you're Pure as well, come here boy".

"No, get away from my brother you ass!"

"Haha, feisty aren't you?"

Regulus's grip tightened, "I'm warning you –".

There were multiple snapping sounds behind Regulus and he panicked for a few seconds, thinking that his enemy had back up, "Bellatrix!" It was cousin Cygnus, what was he doing here? He stopped next to Regulus. Orion and Druella were there, "Sirius!" He heard his dad say, "don't move Orion, or I'll kill him, mind you he's nearly dead anyway". Regulus never lowered his wand, "you're not gonna get away with this, and you know it". Tom smirked at him, "you won't know anything –"the whole room was lit up as Ministry members appeared, startling the enemies. Orion took this as an opportunity to run to his dying son. "Tom Riddle, you are under arrest!" A booming voice was heard and Regulus smiled as he watched the fear and anger in Tom's face, "Reggy run!" He heard his dad yell. Regulus turned and sprinted, watching as the Ministry members ran the opposite direction to him. He looked back, only to see that Tom had managed to levitate himself away from the others, flying upwards along with Bellatrix, "don't look back, keep running!" He heard Orion yell and he kept on running.

Sirius awoke in fear, his back was aching and he felt strong hands holding him down, "get off me you little shit!" He screamed, attempting to thrash around to knock Tom off him, "Sirius, calm down!" He heard his father's voice, wait his father? He opened his eyes to see Orion staring down on him; it was he who had his hands on Sirius's shoulders, holding him down, "what happened?" Sirius asked shakily and Orion sighed, "Tom got to you… You barely made it".

"But I'm going to be alright now?"

"Yes you're going to be fine… But I need to talk with you".

Sirius sat up slowly, being careful that he wouldn't send his head into a whirl pool, "fine, what is it?"

"You have to marry your cousin –"Orion put his hand up to stop Sirius from interrupting, "so that you can save yourself and her, because Tom will try to find you and drink the rest of your blood, if it's not you, then he'll got for Andy, or your brother". Sirius stared at his father in shock, "why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"Because you would've run head first into everything in anger".

Sirius rolled his eyes, "fine… I'll accept the offer, if it means protecting Andy, my brother and I" he said, "of course Regulus has to marry someone as well".

"He could marry you Narcissa".

Sirius said and she shrugged, "well I'm engaged, to Lucius, I could figure something out".

Orion shook his head, "no, we can't do that… We'll just have to hide Regulus". Sirius sighed and looked up at his dad, "so, what's gonna happen?" That was what Orion had no clue on.

Walburga almost jumped out of her skin when Bellatrix appeared, "where are they?" Bellatrix demanded and Walburga shook her head, "they're not here, I don't know at all". She flinched when Bella punched the wall, "we almost had it, but then those stupid wizards came and interrupted!" She snarled, "your husband was there!"

"My husband, oh please don't think I'm with him… So what will happen after Sirius is killed?" Bellatrix had promised her protection over the family, "Tom will rise and I'll be his wife, and then we'll rule together, and everyone will be our slaves".

"That's it, no protection over the families so that we can fight beside you?"

To be honest, Walburga didn't want to fight by Bellatrix and Tom's side, she just wanted to protect her family, but it seemed otherwise, "what're you talking about, protecting families, you protect yourself and whatever comes your way you fight until death". Walburga felt her heart skip a beat, all this for nothing. The fire was lit inside of her, "I don't know where they are, now leave" she demanded and Bellatrix frowned at her, "what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, now leave, I need some time to myself, I'll notify you if my husband returns with the boys".

Bellatrix was hesitant but decided that leaving was better than staying with the old bat. Walburga began pacing the room, she wasn't so sure where her husband was, but she needed him right now. If Sirius was dead, then she'd have to protect Regulus with her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius was surprised to see his mother greeting them, Regulus was unsure about the sudden change of behaviour, but their father wasn't caring too much about it, "has she come home yet?" As in she, he was referring to Bellatrix, "she came asking for you three".

"Thought so, if she comes again, let us know".

Regulus looked over at Sirius, who was seeing the sudden change as well, even though his older brother kept a straight face, his eyes said it all. "Boys, I need you to stay in the living room whilst your father and I talk" Walburga said softly and Regulus threw a confused glance over to Sirius, who grabbed him by his arm and dragged him into the living room. Once the adults were gone Regulus turned to Sirius, "what was that all about?" He asked and Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, but let's hope she stays that way for good, I can't stand the old mother", Regulus couldn't help but smile, "so… You're going on with the marriage?"

"Yes, if it's to save Andy and myself, then I'll do it".

"That's good".

"But Reggy, you're in danger, once Andy and I are married, you'll be the last one, and Bellatrix will be after you… We have to protect you and find someone fast".

Regulus felt shivers runs up his spine, "I can't do this Sirius" he says and Sirius sighs, "I know it's scary, but think of it, when it's all over you can always divorce".

"I know, but I don't want to marry someone from the start".

It was funny how it was Sirius who didn't want to marry and Regulus was wanting him to, but now the tables were turned, "Reggy, please do it for the family". Doing it for the family? Mother and father weren't the best parents, but they were redeeming themselves with this situation, the only person he really had was Sirius… Until now, his brother paced the room, nervously looking out the window. The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Orion, "we're meeting Alphard". Regulus's heart skipped a beat, Uncle Alphard was quite a wizard, his favourite out of the whole family, brother of Walburga, "he can help us and protect you" Walburga said.

Alphard was dressed in the robes of the Black, his hair was, as usual, slicked back showing his features more. He looked just like their mother, but male version. He greeted them with warm hugs and a firm hand shake to Orion and Walburga, "thank you, we really need this" Orion said, "I understand, if she comes you'll need to go into the basement and don't make any noise". Orion looked over at Regulus and Sirius, as if to make sure that they were listening, after all, that was their only place to hide. Orion and Walburga were going to stay behind and try to reason with Riddle, if he ever tried to find them. Walburga sighed and Orion turned to her, by god she was beautiful, all he ever saw was hatred from her, but now he could see her true colours, her blonde faded hair, that almost was mistaken as a Malfoy line, her pale skin that seemed to glow, overpowering the wrinkles of old age, "Orion are you okay?" She was talking to him, "I'm fine… You need to hide as well".

"But I want to stay –".

"That's an order Walburga; I don't want to lose you as well".

Orion knew that Bellatrix and Riddle were after his sons, but they would use anything to make him give them up. He watched as Walburga slowly made her way to the basement with Sirius and Regulus, "they should get use to what's down there, just in case they do have to go down there" Alphard said, "I know… Did you know about this?" Orion had to ask, Cygnus had no clue about his daughter, Alphard nodded, "I knew something was up, but I never said anything". Orion also knew that the Black family were quite hard to convince, he raked his fingers through his hair and sighed, "But really, I thank you for this".

"No worries… But I heard that they got a hold of Sirius".

Orion felt his heart drop, he didn't want to talk about it, but Alphard had to know, he cared about Sirius more than Orion did, "yeah, Riddle attempted to drink his blood, it's over something stupid".

"Obviously not… But is he any different?"

"No… But when we got to him he was quite faint, loss of blood".

Alphard seemed to grimace, as if he could feel the pain, "well let's just hope she'll stop" Orion said, "that's the problem brother… Bellatrix won't stop". Orion knew how right he was, but he couldn't give up hope. The two moved to the kitchen, sunlight streamed through, hitting the polished wooden table, "I'd say you stay in hiding until it's all over".

"Yeah, when will that be?"

They sat down in silence, Alphard staring straight at Orion, "we don't know… But patience will save us all at this very moment". Orion looked at his hands, hearing Alphard lean forward and to his surprise, takes his hands into his own, as he'd thought that Alphard's hands would be cold, they were warm and comforting. Orion looked up in shock, "I know you're not bad Orion… Sirius sees red with you, and I understand… You only want what's best for him… But he was sorted into Gryffindor… But that doesn't change him for who he really is…"

"I know… he'll always be my son… But I almost lost him; it's a horrible mistake that my family would never forget".

"Orion… When you make mistakes it proves more and more that you are human, no witch or wizard is perfect, if they were, then they wouldn't be considered human at all… Make that a lesson learnt".

Alphard grinned at him before letting go. Of all the years Orion had spent with Alphard, he knew that this was the closet moment he had ever had with him. Walburga's eyes seemed to flaws once in Alphard's face.

Bellatrix paced around, Tom eyed his hands, "I had him in my grasp, but those stupid kids got in the way!" He snarled and Bellatrix turned to him, "master… I can always go and find them –".

"You do that… Go for the older one… What's his name?"

"Are you referring to Orion Black, he's Sirius's father".

"Well then, go and pay him a visit, I'd say he wouldn't be in the Grimmauld Place".

Bellatrix grinned, "I know, I'll speak with my parents".

Cygnus examined the cut on his nose that Orion had given him, "I don't know why he had to punch you" Druella said but Cygnus shook his head, "as I said before, I deserve it… We deserve it". Druella opened her mouth to snap back at him, but realized otherwise, "I guess you're right… Where do you think she's gone now?"

"I wouldn't know, and I bloody well hope she won't –".

There was a loud snap and the two spun around, "Bella?" Druella exclaimed, "Save it woman now tell me where Orion has gone". Cygnus stood up, his eyes never leaving his daughter, "how dare you speak to us like that".

"I can speak to you like that if I want, now tell me!"

She brought out her wand, pointing it at Druella, who backed away in fear, "Bella stop!" Cygnus yelled and the wand was now pointing to him, "where is Orion?" She sneered at him, "he's at Alphard's house". He watched the smile creep across her face, "so much pity on you father, willing to give up someone else's life to keep yours!" And with that, she apparated away.

Alphard had left to check on the rest of the family, leaving Orion to his thoughts, where would they go, they couldn't stay in the house for long. Suddenly there was a snapping sound and he felt hands grab his shoulders from behind, fear filled his body as he attempted to spin around, "hush Orion, don't scream" he heard Bellatrix's raspy voice. He shivered when she felt her lips against his neck, "Bellatrix, what the fuck are you doing?" Orion tried to shove her off him, but she held on fast. But he stopped when he felt something hard press against his back, "you scream and I'll kill you, and don't think I won't".

"What do you want?"

"I want your sons".

"You can't have them".

"Too bad, you're lucky I don't have my truth seeking potion here, but I know when you're lying".

The wand was taken away and so were the hands. Orion spun around to face Bellatrix, who had her wand pointing at his chest, but she advanced him, getting uncomfortably closer to him, "now sir, why not tell me where you've hidden them".

"Bellatrix, you need to leave".

"Why, I know they're hidden here".

"They'd be halfway across Britain by now".

She lashed out at him, even for a small girl, she was quite the terror. His cheek stung, by god why didn't he bring his stupid wand? Suddenly her hands were on him again, her lips started to ghost over his face, "Bella?" Orion started to lose his cool as he backed away, only to hit the wooden table. Then her lips were on his, she had to be on her toes in order to reach him. His mind was going crazy and he suddenly felt weak to the bone. Her lips were cold, as if she was dead, he then snapped, grabbing her by her hair and ripping her away, "get the fuck away from me!" He snarled, new energy had overridden his fear and discomfort, "oh now who's the crazy one?" Bellatrix chuckled, only to grimace in pain as he tugged on her hair again. But she managed to pull herself closer to him, her hands grasping the front of his shirt, "Stupefy!" Bellatrix fell back, and her body hit the floor with a loud thud, she wasn't moving. Orion spun around to see who had save him, Walburga… Her eyes were filled with tears, "Orion?"

"Sweetie, it's not what you think –".

"I know… I just –are you alright?"

He straightened out his top and looked over at Bellatrix, "I will be… I don't know what had happened, but we need to find some answers". Alphard appeared, seeing Bellatrix he instantly locked off her magic, "I wonder how she feels to be the one held hostage?" Alphard sneered at her and Orion raised his eyebrows at him, not seeing this new side, "I wouldn't know, but we need to get as much information out as we can".


End file.
